powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Vida Rocca
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Pink Mystic Ranger - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Pink Legend Warrior }} |-|Titan= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Mystic Sprite - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Mystic Lion }} |casts = Angie Diaz Akeno Watanabe (Japanese Dub) |rangerimage1 = Pink_Mystic_Ranger.jpg |rangerimage2 = Prmf-sprite.jpg |rangerimage3 = Tumblr_nbdnynRJ7N1s5uxaeo2_1280.png |shadeofcolor = hotpink }} "Ever-changing as the Wind~Pink Mystic Ranger "Element of Wind~Pink Legend Warrior!" "I hate pink!" "Pink is not '''my' favorite color, but trust me, it's not gonna be yours either!"'' Vida "V" Rocca is the Pink Mystic Ranger of Power Rangers Mystic Force. Biography Vida is Madison's sister. Vida was ready to accept her destiny and magical powers. Vida gets turned into a vampire and served Necrolai, until Chip was able to remind her who she was and broke the spell. Vida and the Rangers gets trapped in an alternate reality where the Rangers never existed. They go to the Tribunal of Magic for help, and they later undid everything and gained new armor. By the end of the series, Vida had apparently gotten over her dislike of the color pink, having pink hair bangs in some scenes (sometimes magenta hair bangs), and in the end, she dyed all her hair that color, which similar to Nadira's pink hair style color from Power Rangers Time Force. Super Megaforce Vida and the other Mystic Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality It is very ironic for Vida being the Pink Ranger, since she hates the color pink (due to the fact her hair has white/silver bangs). Vida loves to DJ at Rock Porium and is often filmed by her sister. Although she is more of a tomboy and usually means business, she is still kind and generous; She defended her sister when Madison was accused of being withdrawn and she protected Chip from being picked on when they were at school. Family *Madison Rocca - Sister Pink Mystic Ranger As the Pink Mystic Ranger, Vida wields the power of wind. She has shape shifting powers which allow her to conjure giant, butterfly-shaped "Mystical Wings." She also can disguise as other people, such as Matoombo. She usually rushes into battle, making her an effective fighter. She owns a Mystic Racer and can change into the Mystic Sprite, which serves as the Mystic Dragon's head. In this form, she can use her shape-shifting magic to become a ball for the others to attack the enemy with. With her Legend powers, she can combine with Chip, Xander, and Madison to form the Mystic Lion. - Mystic Sprite= The Mystic Sprite is the fairy-like Titan form of the Pink Ranger. Along with the Phoenix, it fills the chest cavity of the Titan Megazord. Forms the dragon's head. Can turn into a ball to be thrown at opponents. Smallest Mystic Titan. ;Additional Combinations *Mystic Sprite can combine with the Mystic Minotaur, Mystic Mermaid, and Mystic Garuda to form Mystic Dragon. *Mystic Sprite can combine with the Mystic Minotaur, Mystic Mermaid, Mystic Garuda, and Mystic Phoenix to form Titan Megazord. Appearances: Episodes 3-9, 12, 13, 16-18, 20, 23, 27, 28, 30 - Legend Warrior= *Mystic Legend Armor **Mystic Lion Staff Appearances: Episodes 20-22, 24, 26-32 - Mystic Lion= A zord created when the Green, Pink, Yellow, and Blue Mystic Rangers combine into one being. This massive white lion zord forms the majority of the Manticore Megazord. ;Additional Combinations *Mystic Lion can combine with the Mystic Firebird to form Manticore Megazord. Appearances: Episodes 20, 21, 24, 26-29, 31, 32 }} Ranger Key The Pink Mystic Ranger Key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as the Pink Mystic Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Mystic Rangers while fighting Headridge. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Mystic Rangers while fighting Levira. *Emma became Pink Legend Warrior in a enhanced Legendary Ranger Mode in the final battle with Emperor Mavro. Notes *From 2006 to 2010, the Pink Mystic Ranger was a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at Disney-MGM Studios. The Rangers were removed when Disney sold the franchise back to Saban. * She is the first female ranger to have power over wind, the other being Mia Watanabe . ** Coincidentally, they both are Pink Rangers. *Vida is the first Ranger who didn't like her color. While Sky did not originally like being the Blue Ranger in SPD, it was not the color he disliked necessarily but rather his rank designation on the team. Although by the end finale of Mystic Force, Vida starts to like pink by dying her hair some of her hair (sometimes magenta colored) and all over her hair the same color which is similar to Nadira's from Time Force, Emily from Glitter Force and Maya Aida from Glitter Force Doki Doki. *She is the second Ranger to be turned into a vampire. The first was Carlos from Power Rangers Turbo and In Space. Although, in the episode It Came From Angel Grove, Tommy Oliver appears as a vampire named "Tomacula" in Adam Park's dream. *Vida is the second known Ranger to be a DJ by profession. The first was Tanya Sloan back in Turbo . *Vida in the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Mystic Force is voiced by Akeno Watanabe. *Vida's tough and tomboyish personality contrasts to her Sentai counterpart, Houka Ozu who is happy go-lucky and easy-going. *She's the second Pink Ranger, after Cassie Chan in The Wasp with a Heart, to stand up for the monster of the week because they're actually good. Appearances **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References ru:Вида Рокка Category:Vampires Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Mystic Rangers Category:Pink Ranger Category:Rangers with Zord forms Category:Wind-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR Youngest Rangers Category:PR Good turned Evil